Broken Pieces
by AngelGrey88
Summary: Everyone knew Newt and Thomas are together, or at least they WERE together. Thomas got injured in the maze while protecting Minho and lost a lot of blood. He woke up, 2 weeks after the incident and cannot remember anything. AGAIN. SORRY FOR THE SUCK SUMMARY! STORY BETTER I PROMISE


Summary: "Thomas?! Tommy! Thank goodness, are you alright love? I thought you were never going to wake up!" The blonde boy hugged Thomas, crying in relief. When he pulled away, Thomas stared at him, panic slowly showing in his eyes. He looked around wildly at his surroundings and back at the blonde boy. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Everyone knew Newt and Thomas are together, or at least they _WERE_ together. Thomas got injured in the maze while protecting Minho and lost a lot of blood. He woke up, 2 weeks after the incident and cannot remember anything. AGAIN.

 **NOTE: Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic in about roughly 2 years of hiatus, and my first TMR fanfic. Just finished reading the whole series, took me three days, such a slow reader…ANYWAYYYYYY~ it's been a while since I ever wrote anything like this so just slim it and bear with me HAHA.**

 **Chapter 1**

It all happened so fast.

Thomas and Minho were on their way back to the Glade after their usual routine of running the Maze. Just as they were nearing the doors, something very unusual happened; a griever appeared, aiming its metal claw right at Minho. Thomas, always being the hero, pushed Minho away and took the hit himself.

Minho's world went in slow motion as he watched as Thomas fall to the ground; unconscious and a puddle of blood started to form from his head. He hurriedly brought Thomas' arm over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could, barely making it past the doors as they closed for the night.

"G-GUYS! HELP!" Minho exclaimed as he fell to his knees. All the Gladers ran to Minho's side, asking a flurry of questions that Minho ignored, as he was focused on trying to stop the bleeding until the Med-jacks got there. "Thomas…Thomas! Wake up! Thomas!" Minho yelled, and he felt the tears threatening to fall. _'Please don't die on me…'_ he thought, seeing the blood that was oozing between his fingers.

"Let me through! I said let me through you slintheads!" Minho heard Newts voice coming from the crowd and didn't give him so much as a second glance as he knelt down beside him, Clint and Jeff following right after. "Thomas…Tommy…Please don't leave me Tommy, please love…" Newt said sadly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Clint and Jeff grabbed Thomas by his arms and legs and carried him away, with the rest of the gladers following them. Newt wiped his tears away, and faced Minho, who was still kneeling on the ground, staring at his now bloody hands. "How…How did this happen Minho…?' he asked, his voice cracking. Minho shook his head, unable to look at his best friend in the eye. "I-He…We saw a griever on our way back…It tried to attack me but Thomas pushed me out of the way and took the hit. Newt I-I'm so sorry…It's all my fault…" Minho said, blaming himself for not being able to do anything, feeling so useless.

Newt shook his head and helped his friend to stand. "No…it's not your fault Minho…he was protecting you…he knew you would do the same for him…" he said, sadness laced in his words and walked away, leaving Minho all alone.

* * *

Since the incident, Newt and Teresa were watching Thomas around the clock. It's been 3 days since Thomas got struck in the head by a griever. Minho came to check on him every morning without anyone knowing before he went out to explore the maze. Every morning when Minho checks on Thomas, he always sees Newt by his side, asleep whilst holding his hand.

Minho couldn't explain the painful throb in his chest as he thought about Newt. He knew Thomas and Newt were together. Everyone in the glade knew, and was ok with it. He knew Thomas loved Newt very much, and Newt loved him back. The more he thought about it, the more the throb in his chest hurt. He needed a distraction, and he knew just the thing.

Just as he was going to enter the maze, Teresa called out to him. "Minho wait." She said and Minho turned to face her. "What is it Teresa?" he asked impatiently. Honestly, ever since this girl arrived, Minho was suspicious of her; and didn't like her very much either. "You're going out there by yourself?" she said and Minho nodded.

"I need to clear my head. I need to run." He said and Teresa looked at him with an unreadable expression. "About Thomas…it's not your fault, it was his choice to protect you, because you're his friend." She said.

' _Gee. That makes me feel SO much better.'_ He thought sarcastically and sighed. "I know…" was all he said to her and ran into the maze just as the doors opened, ignoring Teresa calling out his name back at the glade.

* * *

One week since the incident; and Thomas hasn't shown any signs of waking up anytime soon. Meanwhile, Newt looked like a complete wreck; puffy, bloodshot eyes, dark circles under his eyes, disheveled hair, and cheeks hallow. He refused to leave Thomas' side and refused to eat anything.

Everyone was worried about Thomas, yes; but everyone can't stand seeing Newt in this state anymore. Frypan went to Newt. "Newt, man, you need to eat, you look like a living corpse." He said and Newt sighed. "What if he wakes up and I'm not there? I need to be here for him." Newt said desperately and Frypan shook his head.

"Newt…it's been one week, we aren't worried about just him, we're worried about you too, you're the one that keeps everyone together. We need you…and Thomas wouldn't like it if you looked like that when he wakes up." He said, and there was a long stretch of silence before Newt stood up, reluctantly.

"But who will look after him while I'm not here? Teresa is busying right now..." Newt said and Frypan fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Newt, you're just going to be gone for a few minutes, where could this guy even go in his current state?" Frypan knew he sounded harsh, but Newt needs this.

"I'll look after him for you Newt." Minho said, surprising them both. "Minho, when did you get back?" Newt asked and Minho shrugged. "Just now, and whoa, Newt you look like a pile of klunk right now. Get outta here. I'll look after Thomas for you." He said and Newts tense shoulders visibly relaxed. "Ya sure?" he asked and Minho gave a small smile.

"It's only for a few minutes. Go get something to eat…and a change of clothes man, you REEK." He half-joked and Newt laughed, something he hasn't heard for a week. Newt gave Thomas one last look and squeezed his hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes love." He said and followed Frypan out.

Minho sighed and sat in the now unoccupied chair and took a good look at Thomas. He looked like a doll, still and pale white, the slow rise and fall of Thomas' chest was the only sign of life from the boy. Minho's eyes softened. "Wake up, shuckface…" he whispered.

* * *

Even if it looked like Teresa wasn't worried, she was. There was something he hasn't been telling the rest of the gladers. She was talking to Thomas; everyday, in their minds; but something was wrong.

Thomas seemed, more and more scared every time they spoke, but this was different.

' _Thomas? Thomas can you hear me?'_

' _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GE T OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I WILL KILL YOU!'_

' _Thomas just relax! It's me, its Teresa…'_

' _Help me…Minho…'_

Teresa tried to call out to Thomas in her mind but it's not working, and she sighed, a troubled expression graced her features. She knew one thing for sure; when Thomas woke up, things will never be the same.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 END

 **Sorry if it was kinda short...and kinda sucky guys, been a while since I wrote fanfics, anticipate an update soon! This is gonna a LONG weekend hehe~ hope you guys like it so far.**


End file.
